The story of N luner
by themoonprniceN
Summary: One night when Luna is flying through the gardens she finds a young mysteries baby boy lying in the gardens. she takes him as her son. but when Celestia imprisoned Luna and put N to sleep, when he wakes up he has one thing on his mind : to free his mother. but density has other plans. follow N in his quest of drama, romance, action, comedy as he makes new friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Hey guys it's me again with the first remake chapter of the story of N Luner, now I know it's been a long time and I thought a lot about the first chapter so here you go.

I do not own anything I use in this story except storyline, Oc's and made up moves.

Chapter 1: Origins

It is the middle of the night and everything is nice and quiet until a Cretan princess came out of the castle. "(Sigh)" sighed a Luna as she flew off into the night. As she flying in the sky she deiced she would need some time to herself, so she landed in the gardens.

"(Sigh) Well at least it's a beautiful night." said Luna. "Not that anybody's actual enjoying it though." she said. Then she stared to walk around the gardens with her thoughts until she heard some shivers in the bushes. Luna looked around her area to see where it was coming from.

Then she saw a small figure in the bushes and it seems this figure is lost. As Luna got closer to the figure she saw that this small figure was a baby boy. She looked left and right to see who dropped this boy here…. who would drop a baby here anyways? As Luna got a closer look she saw that this boy had red frizzy hair but his eyes were closed.

"He seems to be asleep." thought Luna as she got closer to this mysteries boy. As soon as she was close enough she picked up the boy from the ground but gently not to wake him up. As she held the boy in her arms she felt that he was very cold. "Well who wouldn't be cold outside naked." she thought. Then she casted a spell to put some clothes on this boy. He had a plain white tee shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

Sunndly the boy started to wake up and open his eyes. Apparently this boy had emerald green eyes. Luna and the boy just stared at each other for a few moments then he started to cry. Now Luna had no idea what to do, she never dealt with a baby before. "Oh no! What do I do?" she thought. Then an idea hit her. "I'll sing the song that mother used to sing to me whenever I was sad or freighted." she thought.

She took a deep breath and started singing.

**Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows  
Follow Sweet Children  
I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And  
The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And  
Passions  
Hush Now Dear Children**_**  
**_**  
It Must Be This Way  
Too Weary Of Life And  
Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And  
The Quiet  
Come Little Children  
I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land  
Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden  
Of Shadows**

As she finished singing she looked down in her arms and found the boy asleep. She then felt that she was going to faint just because of how cute he looked when he slept. She then rembeard that this boy had parents, but why would they leave him here in the gardens. She looked all over the castle for about two hours and found no trace of anyone there.

"Luna! Luna where are you?!" yelled a voice. It was none other than princess celestia herself, she was goanna ask Luna something very important but it seems that her sister had just disappeared. "Where could she have gone to?" thought celestia. As she was flying in the sky hoping to get better view she saw Luna walking around the castle like she was looking for something. "Luna what are you doing?!" asked celestia.

"Tia?" said Luna as she looked back to find her sister flying down to where she was. As celestia landed she saw the boy and gave her sister a "Who's that?" look. "I don't know he was just in some bushes in the garden, I was trying to find the person or people who dropped him off." said Luna. Celestia shook her head understanding the problem.

"So what's the little guys name?" asked celestia. Luna looked down at the boy and then back at her sister and gave a shrug. "Well then name him." said celestia.

"Wait why me?" asked Luna.

"Well he's your son now isn't he?" asked celestia. Luna then thought about this. Nobody wanted this boy, he was an orphan and she found him.

"Well I guess so." said Luna.

"Good. So what's his name?" asked celestia. Luna had put thought into this and after about 5 minutes of thinking she got it.

"Luner." she said.

"Lunar?" asked celestia.

"No Luner with an e not a." Luna said.

"Oh Luner." said celestia.

"Yes Luner my little prince of the night." said Luna. Celestia looked up at the night sky and smiled.

"You did another beautiful night you know." said celestia. Luna looked at her sister and just smiled. Celestia smiled back. "Come on let's get back to the castle I bet you the guards are rellay worried about us." said celestia. Luna nodded back and both of them flew off toward the castle.

As both of them landed on celestia's balcony they both saw two guards come running in the room gasping for air. "Princess's where you were two." one of the guards asked while gasping for air.

"Oh just getting my sisters new son." said celestia. The two guards looked at Luna who was too busy rocking the baby in her arms. One of the guards coughed and got Luna's attention.

"What?" asked Luna.

"Well my princess I didn't know you had gone that…. far with someone." said the other guard. Luna looked at the guard in confusion for a moment but then realized what he was trying to say.

"No, no, no you have the wrong idea I didn't do it with anyone!" said Luna with her face blushing like crazy. Celestia just laughed at this. Luna was blushing so much that she ran to her room and shut the door tight.

"So who is that baby anyway?" asked the same guard.

"Come I'll tell you both what happened." said celestia as she and the two guards walked out of the room. Meanwhile Luna was in her room angry at what the guards said.

"Then again if I saw a baby in someone's hand I would think the same." Luna thought with a sweat drop. Then she look's to where she placed Luner on her bed. "But then again I rellay do have a new son though." she thought. Luna walked over to where Luner was and sat next to him. She then picked him up in her arms again and just looked at him.

She smiled. "Good night my sweet prince." she said as she kissed his forehead and placed him right next to her while she lies next to him. "Well I'm a mother now and I know its goanna be a lot of responsibility but I'll do whatever it takes." She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Hey there guys it's me again saying this is chapter one and leave a comment if you think this chapter remake is better then the first one I made and I'm goanna stay on this story and upload as soon as I can.

Well that's all for today so peace off.


	2. Chapter 2:The years

Hey guys it's me again with the second installment of this story. I think some people of how this story is goanna work so here are some ground rules.

This is an alternate dimension so yes everyone there is human.

This story doesn't rellay have to do with Naruto, just the moves, chakra types, and etc.

This will be a harem but it will take time for him to get use to the girls.

These characters will be overpowered, not just the oc's the people of the village too.

I have to call ponyville the village, cus I don't know what you call it in human terms.

I hope this doesn't change your opium in this story so thanks. So if that over with let's start this. I do not own anything I use in this story except story line, oc's and made up moves and made up chakra types.

Chapter 2: The years

As we see our young princesses traveling though out an old cavern for the tree of harmony, luner is sound asleep. "(Sigh) If I only knew that discord was goanna be this big of a problem I would have searched for this tree early." said celestia as she light's up some magic for light.

"Do not worry so much sister, we'll find the tree." said Luna as she carries luner on her back. "If I had known that he was goanna attack us I would have looked for this thing early." said Luna. Luna and celestia just looked at each other then they just laughed.

"Yeah I guess you would have huh?" said celestia with a slight chuckle. "So, how's your son doing?" asked celestia. Luna looked behind her and saw luner fast asleep in the little sack Luna had gotten when they escaped the castle. Luna had luner only for one year now but this already happens?!

"Damn you discord." thought Luna as she clenched her fist.

"Luna look! There it is!" yelled celestia as she pointed toward the tree. Luna had actually forgotten all about the tree for a moment because of all the stuff that had happened. "Now come on sister, let's get the element's." said celestia. As both of them flew up toward the tree of harmony, celestia put some magic in her hand and touched the tree. Then the tree started to glow and revel the six elements of harmony.

Sunndly luner started to wake up from his nap. "Oh awake from your nap my son?" said Luna as she got luner from the bag and into her arms. Then luner saw the tree and touch it, it started to glow again then reviled another element. Luna and celestia were shocked, they had no idea which element this is. "Sister what element is this?" asked Luna.

"Hmm… I think have an idea." said celestia as she got out a book. "Yes, yes I see, it says that there are 7 elements put the seventh will not be reviled until the holder of this element is present of its sight." said celestia.

"Then what is this seventh element?" asked Luna.

"Well the first six are laughter, loyalty, generosity, honesty, kindness and magic. It's said that the last element is courage." said celestia. Luna just looked at luner as e was sucking on his hand.

"So my son is the element of courage?" thought Luna with a smile. "Right then let's get going." said Luna. Celestia nodded as both of them walked out of the cavern and took to the skies.

As Luna and celestia landed they walked toward discord and stooped. Discord then spun his chair around and had a sinister grin on his face. "Ah! The twin royal sisters have come to greet me, how sweet." said discord as he took a sip of his chocolate milk and threw it away which caused it to explode. "So what have you been up to?" asked discord as he ate some berries and spilled some on the way.

"Where here to stop you and your way of chaos discord." said celestia.

"Oh! I'm shaking in my boots." said discord as two boats appeared on his feet. He then threw them away and appeared a pair of chocolates in his hands. "That sounds like some duty to me." said discord as he ate the chocolates.

"Well think again discord, we have all seven elements of harmony." said celestia as all seven of the elements started to rotate around celestia and Luna.

"What seven?" asked discord as he shot a beam which hit the element of courage thus destroying it. This caused pain to luner as he cried in pain. Luna was trying to calm him down and then relies what had happened.

"NO!" yelled Luna as she picked up what remained of the element of courage. Discord just laughed as Luna tried to piece back the element. Celestia was now in rage. Then the elements started to glow around the two sisters. Then shot a rainbow which hit discord and caused him to turn into stone.

"(Sigh) Finally it's over." thought celestia.

"Sister something is wrong with luner." said Luna. Celestia looked at luner and he looked very sick, she touched his forehead and he was burning up.

"Come sister we must take him back to the castle." said celestia. Luna nodded and both of them flew as fast as they could toward the castle.

3 year later…

It has been 4 years since Luna has gotten her son and she found out that being a mother is a lot harder then it seems. She would have to get up late at night to calm him down. She always has to watch him to keep him out of trouble. She's trying to figure out what happing to her son lately. She's been sensing some strange type of energy flowing inside him and he would sometimes crawl on the celling.

First time Luna saw luner on the celling she had kept him in sight for a week straight. But after about 6 times she got use to it and knew he wouldn't fall, trust me she tested it. Luner has tooken interest in dual wielding swords and baseball too, he's quite good at it. He also taking singing lessons because he thinks his own voice needs some tuning and also some music lessons to. Luna wasn't rellay sure about the sword wielding though but after some talk he toke lessons.

As luner is training with his wooden swords Luna watches him closely so he doesn't cut himself. "So I see my nephew is getting better." said celestia as she walks toward where Luna was standing. Luna just nodded as she just watched luner as he trains. "But we do have a problem though." celestia said in a series voice. "Sombra has been corrupted and is ruling over the crystal empire." celestia said.

"So we have to stop him, yes?" asked Luna. Celestia nodded. "(Sigh) All right." Luna said as she walked toward luner. "Honey mommy is goanna be gone for a few day's okay?" asked Luna to luner. Luner just nodded and went back to training. Luna walked back to where celestia was. "All right let's go." she said as they both took off toward the empire.

2 days later…

As both of the princess's land they see the empire is in chaos. "Well my, isn't it my favorite princesses." said a voice right behind them. A dark mist appeared right behind them and formed into a tall man with dark mist going around him. "What have you two come to my surprise?" the man asked with a smile.

"Sombra or should I say king Sombra?" asked celestia with a stare. "You've enslaved these fine people long enough Sombra and were here to take you down." celestia said.

"Oh you're here to stop me (chuckle) well then good luck." Sombra said as he turned into dark mist and flew away.

"Hurry sister after him!" yelled celestia as both of the sister's flew toward the sky and flew after Sombra. They chased him thought out the kingdom and still couldn't catch up to this guy. "Luna let's try to corner him." said celestia. Luna nodded and went to her sister's right and cuted off Sombra. Then celestia focused some magic in her hand and shot it at Sombra with full power, this sent him flying towards the ground and crashed with a small meteor crash. (Like the ones in animes) As sombra got back up he saw Luna pull out two twin swords and almost sliced him in half but he dogged her attack.

"Well, well, looks like the lunar princess knows how to wield a sword." said sombra with a smirk. Luna just smirked as she got back on the ground and drew a stance. "So you want to play with swords huh? Well I got one of my own." said sombra as a gigantic dark crystal like sword from out of nowhere. "Let's dance." he said as he drew his sword and clashed with Luna. He swung his sword but Luna dogged it and hit his right leg but her sword went right through it. He then pointed his sword downward and tried to strike Luna again but she dogged.

"Damn he's a lot faster then I thought with him and his sword." thought Luna as she got back up from the ground. "Okay sister now!" yelled Luna. Sombra looked behind him and saw celestia for only a second before she cuted his arm. He yelled in pain as he held what remained of his arm. He then saw that celestia was wearing the element of magic.

"So you both rescored to use the elements huh? Well no matter, **I'LL STILL KILL YOU BOTH**!" he yelled as he charged toward them and swung his sword. They both dogged it and swung their swords at sombra's chest and sent him flying toward a wall of a building.

"It's time to end this sombra." said celestia. Both Luna and celestia flew up and all 6 elements started to glow around them. Then they shot a rainbow colored beam right at sombra.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled sombra as he was blasted into ice and was sealed. Celestia looked down to see her and her sister's result and sighed.

"It's ok now sister, he's gone." celestia said as both of them gently floated down to the ground. "We should start heading towards the castle and tell everyone the great news." said celestia. Luna nodded and both of them started to head toward the castle.

"I will come back and stronger then ever." thought sombra in his seal.

As Luna and celestia were flying back to the castle celestia saw that Luna had a worried look on her face. "What wrong sister?" asked celestia.

"Well I'm just worried that maybe someday that are old enemies might come back some day and we wouldn't even know It." said Luna with a worried voice. Celestia just looked at her and just smiled.

"Luna you worry too much, beside we have a secret weapon just in case that happens." said celestia. Luna just gave her a confused face. "You're son luner, he says that he wants to protect his people and is training for that." said celestia with a slight smirk. Luna just looked at her and then thought.

"My son a protector?" Thought Luna. Then she just smiled at this thought to. "Look likes if he's goanna do this he's goanna need some training." thought Luna as she flew with her sister toward the castle.

Hey guys it's me again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry I took so long this was kidney hard to make so yeah. But again I'm so sorry for the wait and yeah I hope you like the chapter and leave a review and so yeah peace off.


	3. Chapter 3: The banshing

Hey guys it's me again and I have other chapter of this story and here are some things I forgot to mention.

Luner has black wings on his back

He learning how to wield guns

And how to be a blacksmith

And learning the royal guard close combat style (It's like the navy seals fighting style.)

And can speak Japanese

So if that's all out of the way let's starting this thing. I do not own anything I use in this story except storyline; oc's and made up moves and weapons.

Chapter 3: The banishing

As we see the kingdom of this fine land at peace tonight is a night that everyone who was there is goanna remembered. Our young hero luner is now in 12 years old and has been quite busy lately these last years. That strange power that luner has had was named chakra. They had found out this information by looking through some old books that star swirled the bearded had wrote.

On his travels he had accidently walked into a unknown portal and ended up in a world that no one has ever seen, he had meet a nice load of people and had even met there leader. He had stayed there and they taught him all the things about chakra. He had toke notes about all the things he had learned and put them in three books. Luna had found two of the three books and read them both and found out how to know what luner's power was. They had tests where someone would have a piece of paper and what ever happened to the paper that was there element. Most people only had one or two put when luner had tried this test his came out as three. He did this test when he was only 8 years old and trained ever since.

The main element he wanted to learn was his lighting chakra but all he was good at was his earth chakra. He also had fire but didn't use it much put still trains with it just in case. He was also interested with the technology that his people have been making lately and wanted to try it himself. Let's just say the first time he tried it ended up with the guards putting out the fire. So he started to take lessons with a professional engineer to teach luner how to build all sorts of machines. Luner learned a lot of tools and machines to build.

When luner was ten years old he had accidently ran into some practice fire while the guards were having drills and saw gun shots for the first time in his life. When Luna saw this she caught luner just in time form getting shot into tiny pieces. She had yelled at the guards for shooting at her son but luner said he wasn't paying attention and that it was his fault. He then asked the captain of the royal guard to teach him of what these weapons called "guns" and how to use them. The captain wasn't too sure of this plan and almost said no but when he heard luner's reason for protecting his people the captain just smiled and started to teach luner about guns.

Now in his 12 year of age he has grown to be a young fine boy and is physical fit but still looks super skinny. Luner is currently practicing with his mother on his dual welding skills. "AAHH!" yelled luner as he swiped at his mother with his wooden swords. She dogged the attack and disarmed luner and made him land on his butt and drew her wooden sword to his neck.

"I win." Said Luna with a smile.

"Not yet." Thought luner as he hit Luna's sword away from him and ran to where he put his bat. He then picked it up and held it like one of his swords. Luna smiled at this and charged toward luner and they started to clash. Luna swiped with her swords but luner ducked and tried to hit her with an upper cut but she scooted away before he could. She then disarmed his other wooden sword and he only had his bat left. He swung his bat like he would in baseball at his mother. She dogged each swing like it was nothing and then kicked luner's feet , where he fell down and was on the ground and Luna held both of her swords towards him.

"Now I win my son." She said with a smile and helped luner back up to his feet.

"I almost had tho that time mother." Said luner as he put away his bat in his bag. He then started to head back into the castle and looked back at his mother who just waved and smiled. He then just looked away and started to head into his room. He then walked into his room dropped his bag on the floor and just fell on his bed.

"I wonder sometimes if I really can protect this land from evil." Thought luner as he was in deep thought. He all ways knew that he was goanna do something to help his country no matter how much danger he was in. His mother always told him to do the right thing. And he always believed in that motto and stuck to it. And his bat his mother gave to him when he was 6. It was an iron lunar metal made bat. Lunar iron was found on the moon when Luna had tried too hard to rise the moon and a chuck of it landed near the castle. Then had study it and found a new type of iron in the chuck of the space rock.

So they called this iron lunar iron. They did tests on this metal and it was invincibly. Nothing could break this metal. Put they could carve the metal and make it into different things. And that was what luners bat was made of. He then stood up from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. "Can this really protect my country?" He thought to himself as he flexed and only saw he skinny self. "Even though I'm physical fit I'm still look like a weakling." Thought luner.

He then left his room and went into the main room where his mother and her sister took care of business that goes around equestria. He would always wonder around the room and find hiding places to see what would go on in here. He had seen some very funny stuff and some very serious stuff. Put his mother and his auntie would never know he was there, he was really good at hiding.

"Hello my young nephew." Said a voice behind him. He jumped and turned to see who it was and saw his auntie celestia.

"Oh hello auntie, I have tho just been walking about the castle." Luner said. Celestia just shook her head and smiled as she ruffled up luner's hair a bit. "Right sure you were." She said with a smile. She then looked up and frowned. "Hey have you noticed that lately your mother has been acting weird?" asked celestia. Luner just gave celestia a confused look. She then just chuckled. "Sorry it was nothing." She said as she walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" thought luner as he walked out of the room toward outside and walked into the gardens. He always found the gardens a peaceful place and loved it here. As he was walking through the gardens he saw his mother sitting on one of the benches and was in deep thought. He then walked toward his mother and shook her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see luner behind her. She sighed in relief. "Please son do not scare tho mother like that." Said Luna. Luner just looked down sad at this. Luna just shook her head and smiled. "It's ok son, just don't do it again ok?" asked Luna. Luner just shook his head yes and sat next to his mother.

"Mother what is wrong?" asked luner. Luna just looked at luner and then looked down at the ground.

"My son would you hate me if I did something… not really good?" asked Luna with hesitation. Luner just gave her a confused look. "I mean I wouldn't really wouldn't do anything like that, but if something where to happen like that what would do?" asked Luna.

Luner just got off and kissed Luna's cheek. "Mother no matter what would happen I would always love you no matter what." Said luner. Luna just looked at luner and started to tear up. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you my son." She said with a smile.

"No mother it should be me who should be thanking you." Said luner. Luna let go of luner and gave him a confused look.

"Thanking me? Why?" asked Luna.

"Because without you mother I would have never grown into the man I am now." Said luner. Luna just looked at luner shocked for a moment and then just smiled. She then looked at the sky and it was getting dark.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep my young prince." Said Luna. Luner nodded as he and Luna headed into the castle.

5 hours later…

Luner is twisting and turning in his bed. He then opened his eyes and stood up from his bed and started to walk around the castle. "What did my mother mean by not really good?" thought luner as he walked around the kingdom. He then heard some commotion in the main room and snuck into one of his hiding spots and peaked through to see what was going on. What he saw he never believed would happen. He saw his mother and his sister staring down each other.

"Not another step." Said Luna as she walked up to the two seats where they sat. "You think that I wouldn't see as they run around in your sun while they sleep under my moon?!" Yelled Luna. "Well enough is enough **there could only be one**!" yelled Luna as a dark shadow warped around her and transformed her into something so… dark. Luner could not believe this. His mother…evil?! No, no, it has to be something else…right? "**If you're truly the princess that they believe you to be then face me**." Said Luna as she crashed through the ceiling and took toward the skies. Celestia took after her and they were both in the skies and took off after each other.

Luner saw this and flew after them. He saw his mother shooting beams off magic towards celestia but celestia kept dogging them. They went all around the kingdom destroying building around them. One of Luna's magic shots hit celestia as she charshed into the roof and down into the ground. Luner watched all of this go down and had no idea what to do. "Do I help my mother or help my auntie?" he asked himself. He loved his mother but he also loved his auntie and his country. He then flew down to where his auntie was and stood away from her so she couldn't see him. She got back up from the ground staring at Luna and then looked down sad.

"You give me no choice Luna." Said celestia as she held some magic in her hand and came out of the floor was an old stone table with the six elements on it.

"No she's not goanna do what I think she's goanna do?!" he thought with fear. He then ran up to auntie and looked at her with teary eyes. "A-auntie what's going on?!" he asked in a panicked voice. Celestia heard luner right behind her and she cursed to herself inside her mind. She flew down and had a sad face on her face as she looked at luner.

"Luner my nephew your mother…. Has turned against the kingdom, and I have to stop her." Said celestia as the elements started to slowly go around her and then she was engulfed in a shining light around her. Luner saw this and started to panic.

"Auntie please tell me tho are not doing what I think tho is doing?!" asked luner as he was crying now he was understanding the problem. Celestia just looked at him and gave him a face that said "I'm sorry". Luner looked down and then clutched his fist. "No… I won't let you." Luner said as he did the hand sighs for a justu. Celestia was shocked by this. "Earth fist justu!" yelled luner as two giant hands of dirt came out of the ground and crushed her. Luner saw this and sighed in relief but he then felt something trying to escape the giant hands. So he then pumped more chakra into the justu. But the magic inside was to strong and was slowly destroying the hands. So luner pumped all his chakra into this and he was starting to get tried because all his chakra was being used in this one justu.

Then the magic inside was to strong and broke out with an explosion. Luner was sent flying back and was laying on the ground. "No I can't… let my mother…. Be…. Banished." That was luner's last before he pasted out from execution. Celestia looked down at luner and then at Luna flew toward where she was and started her down.

"**So sister are you ready to inmate defeat**?" asked Luna as she smiled a smug smile.

"No Luna I haven't inmated defeat yet and yet your son tried to help you." Said celestia as she pointed down to where luner was laying on the ground. Luna saw this and flew toward where her son was and slowly picked him up.

She then clenched her teeth and dark aura started to go around her and turned to face celestia. "**How dare you do this my prince?! I'll destroy you!**" yelled Luna as she slowly dropped luner back on the ground and flew up again and shot a huge beam of magic at celestia. Celestia countered this with her own blast of magic with the elements. They seem to have a power struggle put Luna's magic slowly seems to be overpowered by celestia's. Then celestia pumped some extra magic which was so strong that it had hit Luna so hard and far it had sealed her on the moon. Celestia slowly flew down toward the ground looking up in the sky and then started to cry. "Why!? Why couldn't I do anything!? Why!?" thought celestia as she hated herself for what she had just did.

She then saw luner still lying on the ground. She picked him up and flew toward the castle doors. When she got there she saw guards rushing out the doors all confused at what happened. "My princesses are you all right?!" asked a guard. She nodded her head. One of the guards looked around for a while. "Um princess where's Luna?" asked the guard. Celestia just looked at him and just looked sad. The guards didn't fully understand the problem but they did know to leave the princess alone for a few weeks. She then gave luner to one of the guards and told them to put him into one of the pods they had been developing. "For how long princess?" asked the guard.

"One thousand years." She said blankly. The guards were shocked but understood and took luner to one of the pods and put him in there. Then they put in some dates and started the machine.

"Good night my young prince." Said the guard as the machine put a freezing spell on luner and he was now asleep.

Hey there guys it's me again and sorry for the long wait I had to play this chapter out as best as I cloud and happy muther Luther king's day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review I love it when you guys do. So if that's all I'll be sighing off, peace off.


End file.
